A Love Once Lost
by Silent Sage
Summary: AUish. Mimi's a normal girl...except for the occasional dream about a blue eyed, blonde boy. She thinks nothing of it until a transfer student arrives. He seems to recognize her...
1. Dreams of Old

**A Love Once Lost**

**Chapter Title:** Dreams of Old  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Chapter(s): **1/4  
**Character(s):** Mimi, Sora  
**Pairings:** Mimato  
**Word count:** 1,771  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **None

* * *

The soft hum of the bug Digimon echoed throughout the forest; lulling some to sleep while keeping others awake. On this certain night, two people were wide-awake, their mind full of thoughts about their adventurous past.

In the past few years they had helped saved the world. Not the human world, the Digital world to be exact. It had been fun, but they were growing older, and as everyone knows: Time stops for no one. Sad, but true. These two knew it too well.

"Stay with me," a blonde seventeen year old boy stated as he pulled a sixteen year old auburn haired girl into his strong arms. His cerulean eyes stared directly into her honey-brown eyes as they widened in shock at the comment and the unusually bold action.

She made no response, but stood frozen in shock. Those words still trying to process itself in his mind. The young man bit his lower lip, afraid of rejection. He had been so sure she would accept his extremely subtle confession.

When he received no response after another moment or two, he was about to give up and think of her silence as rejection. He was about to unwind his arms from her slim waist when she suddenly spoke. It was a whisper, barely audible, but his keen ears definitely heard it.

"Yes, I will," she whispered, her eyes glittered with joy as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She wouldn't let him go. Not ever. She left him once before to go to America, but nothing in the world would take her away from the handsome flaxen-haired man.

The young man seemed shock at her quiet response but tightened his grip around the girl, holding her close to his heart.

"Good…" he murmured softly, enjoying the night with the one person who had stolen his heart so long ago when they were mere children who loved to argue with each other. A lot.

Mimi awoke with a start, her brown eyes sleepily surveying her surroundings. Everything was the same as when she had gone to sleep.

Her walls were still a pale rose pink. Her bookcase still had shelves of stuffed animals, a few schoolbooks, and of course, pictures of her friends. Her desk was still the same. It was covered with scattered papers, evidence of her homework that she had tried frantically to finish half an hour before bed. Everything was the same.

"Wow, what a weird dream…" Mimi yawned as she toppled out of bed onto her rose cream-colored carpet in her lame attempt to get up from her comfortable and inviting bed.

She remained motionless, her brown eyes dazed and pensive, the thoughts of her reoccurring dream still echoing throughout her mind. She had had that dream once a month ever since she was eight.

Now that she was seventeen, the dreams became more frequent. It was almost like they were trying to tell her something. To remember something important that she forgot a long time ago.

Most of her other dreams were either about her being chased down by a large, overgrown chicken who looked absolutely inedible, and getting saved by a cactus. Other dreams consisted of her riding some kind of bus or train, waving good-bye to something she knew was important but she could never clearly see the face.

The only thing she knew was that she felt she was losing a very good friend when she left.

Her trains of thoughts were finally broken by a familiar voice.

"MIMI! Time to wake up sweetie!" Her mom hollered loudly from the kitchen, a plate of rice with strawberries, whipped cream, and scrambled eggs carefully balanced in her right hand, while her left held a silver spatula.

Her mother absolutely loved strawberries and whipped cream so she often added it to the family's dishes whether it is with eggs or rice. Oddly enough, it tasted really good.

"Coming!" Mimi yelled back, slowly getting up from the comfy floor. Grabbing her school clothes, she ran into the bathroom; quickly taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and placing on her clothes in a mere ten minutes. She was only two minutes from beating her own record.

Mimi quickly walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing her school's uniform: a dark green, knee length plaid skirt with a matching top. It was absolutely dull to her, but she was obligated to wear it for school. Sighing, she plopped herself down onto a nearby chair, greeting her dad, who was reading the paper.

Oddly enough, in his hand was a mug of coffee, with a strawberry slice on the edge, in his hand. It was like an iced tea drink with a lemon but it was coffee, and a strawberry. He merely nodded good morning before taking a bite of the strawberry and rice concoction that was sitting in front of him.

She blinked at the strange mixture before taking a bite, nodding in approval. As usual, it tasted good, even though it looked odd. She looked up at the clock before paling. She was late!

"Good breakfast mom! Save me some later, I'm gonna be late for school!" Mimi said as she stuffed a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam in her mouth, stood up, and grabbed her bag, running out of the apartment and heading toward her school nearby.

While running, her mind immediately wondered off to her dream. It felt so realistic. Almost as if she was the one in it. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she saw her best friend, Sora, up ahead.

"Sora!" Mimi cried as she met up with the red-head, immediately latching her arm to her best friend's arm. It was their usual routine ever since they were little children.

Another part of their routine was Mimi telling Sora about her dream from last night, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really?" Sora said expectantly as she linked her arm with her best friend's arm, dragging her inside the school. "What was it like?"

"It was like…a very faint memory," Mimi replied nostalgically, her mind wandering off toward her dream again. Luckily, for her, Sora had a firm grip on her, so the chances of her tumbling down onto the cement were less than likely.

"Snap out of it!" Sora laughed, gently shaking Mimi awake as they both arrived inside their homeroom.

Mimi blinked out of her hazy daze before they unlatched themselves from each other, both walking over to Mimi desk. Mimi sat on the desk, while Sora sat in her seat, talking until the teacher came in.

It was strangely loud though, even for their class. All the girls were in a corner near the door, gossiping loudly about something while the guys were sitting at their desk, scowls of disgust on their faces.

"What's up with them?" Mimi said as she leaned closer to Sora, pointing toward the guys.

Sora shrugged, curiosity clear in her amber eyes as she followed Mimi's finger to the guys, "Dunno, but let's ask."

Unexpectedly, she pushed her friend forward toward the boys, and gave up the thumbs up sign in reassurance.

"Great…" Mimi muttered in annoyance, walking up toward the least looking discouraged boy in the group.

"What's up with the girls over there?" Mimi asked, pointing toward the giggling girls in the corner.

The boy shrugged before grumbling a few words, "Some new guy transferred here."

"Really? Then why are they so happy? A lot of students transfer here," Mimi said, trying to keep her voice honey-sweet, and at the same time, keeping her temper down at the few words the boy spoke to her.

"Tch," he turned away, his mood darkening even more. The other guys glanced at her, glaring menacingly.

"Okay…no need to get all grouchy Mr. I'm-Too-Mad-to Answer-a Simple-Question." Mimi muttered, backing away before she got eaten alive.

Sora, who '_accidentally'_ overheard the conversation from her desk, decided to go straight to the source, and rushed over to the girls, interrogating them about the new boy.

While waiting for Sora to finish with her interrogation, Mimi was back at her desk, her head placed her on her desk, trying to remember the details of her dream boy. _'Flaxen hair…lithe body…warm embraces… sky blue eyes you could get lost in…'_

"Mimi! I found some info on our mysterious transfer student," Sora said, poking her preoccupied friend on the shoulder. When she received no answer, she began poking Mimi frantically before she finally received an answer.

"What about him…?" Mimi muttered, trying to get rid of the poking. She nodded to whatever Sora said, half listening, half faraway in la la land.

"He's supposed to be a really cute blonde guy with _the_ most gorgeous blue eyes," the redhead said dreamily. "That's the only thing I could get out of them. It seems they're already making a fan club for him."

She jabbed a finger toward the group of girls who were happily chattering about the unknown teen.

"He must be _reeeally_ special then," the brunette said sarcastically, turning her head away to look out at the window toward the sky. _'The same blue color as his eyes…'_

Sora shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

Hearing the footsteps of their teacher, Sora quickly sat herself back down on a desk that was on the left hand side of Mimi.

The class watched the classroom door slowly opened and their teacher, a lady in her mid-thirties, appeared. "Good morning class!"

Immediately, the class quieted down, their eyes looking at the sweat-dropping teacher, waiting for her to bring in the new student.

The girls were impatient, wanting the teacher to just bring in the student rather than let them wait it out even longer. The guys were having other thoughts. They were grumbling under their breath about the new student being a nuisance to their Friday night status.

"Ahem, as you know, we have a new student coming into our class. Please treat him with respect and kindness." The teacher directed that toward the boys before turning her head toward the girls, "And please don't bodily harm him."

The girls in the corner smiled innocently, while in their minds, they were plotting a way to corner him.

Mimi snorted at the statement, turning to Sora and silently gagged. The red-head grinned before turning back to the teacher.

The teacher ignored Sora and Mimi, but they could see a small smile linger on the lady's lips. "Anyway, here is our new student, Ishida Yamato." With that statement finished, she opened the door and allowed Yamato to come in.


	2. Nostalgia of Blue

**A Love Once Lost**

**Chapter Title:** Nostalgia of Blue  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Chapter(s): **2/4  
**Character(s):** Mimi, Yamato, Sora  
**Pairings:** Mimato  
**Word count:** 1,537  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **None

* * *

Those five minutes of waiting were seriously killer. It was seriously **FIVE WHOLE MINUTES**! THE HORROR. Some of those girls were glaring at the door so hard, if it was physically possible, the door would've jumped away to allow the girls to see the boy behind it. 

The teacher was still sweating like a storm, wondering how teenagers this day and age had so much…energy toward the opposite sex. However, much to her immense relief, the door gradually opened, and the new student coolly walked through the doorway into the room.

The girls immediately scooted their desks closer to the front of the room to get a better look of the boy. Some even had little drips of drool pooling at the corner of their mouths as they continued to stare at him, the guys scowls darkened even further at the sight. The competition for the girls' attention had immediately gotten harder.

Some of the boys were already planning to ask any girl that had not seen Yamato to the winter prom that was several months away. Better be safe than sorry and alone at the dance, right?

The boys had every right to be jealous.

Yamato was drop dead gorgeous. He had short, silky, golden blond hair that looked like a hairdresser of rock stars had groomed it for him. His eyes were the color of the ocean, which were currently scanning the classroom, silently observing everyone. Some of the girls were willing to fling themselves across the room to another girl's desk to have him scan over her figure.

The blonde boy mentally rolled his eyes, continuing to quickly scan them, as they were to him. He was tall and slender, not at all lanky like many of the boys in the classroom. The uniform he wore, plaid green pants with a matching jacket and a white blouse underneath seemed to be tailored especially for him. It clung to him in the right places, showing off his tight muscles.

He didn't seem to care about the hungry stares from the girls around the classroom, or maybe he was just ignoring them, for they were mentally stripping off his clothes, evil thoughts running through their minds.

Mimi snorted in disgust. Sure, he was cute, but that didn't mean they had to drool over him like that dogs on a meat bone. It was just too embarrassing.

Sora had different thoughts. _No_, she wasn't romantically interested in him. She had her eyes on Tai who was in the classroom next door. She was interested but only because he seemed familiar, just like when she first met Mimi, Tai, and a few other people.

Like…she had known him a long time ago. It was all too confusing. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts back into the far reaches of her mind.

The teacher, clearly knowing what the girls were thinking in their dirty minds, sweat dropped.

'_Dead kid walking_…' she thought, quickly scanning the room for someone who wouldn't try to kill him.

Seeing Mimi, who was absentmindedly doodling on a scratch piece of paper of a woodland fairy of some sort, immediately pointed out an empty seat next to her to Yamato.

"Yamato, please sit next to Mimi. She's the girl with the long brown hair," the teacher nodded her head to Mimi.

Mimi heard her name being called, immediately looked up. She blinked a few times, the words processing through her head, before she saw her teacher nod at the empty seat next to her, her brain clicked. '_Holy crap, no_…'

Before she had a chance to state her complaint about the seating arrangement, Yamato benevolently walked over to the seat beside her and sat himself down.

He glanced at her for a moment, thinking he would be seeing another drooling girl, saw a girl that was looking at him as if he was Hitler himself. Oddly, a flicker of recognition sparked through his ice blue eyes as he glanced at her.

_'Eh? What was that?'_ Mimi blinked in surprise. She had never met Yamato before but the way he looked at her…it was almost as if he knew her before.

She was about to say something again when she saw her teacher cough, giving her a warning look that clearly said, '_Stick with him or get a years worth of homework tomorrow_.'

Mentally grumbling, Mimi turned away to look at Sora, who gave her a victory sign before pointing at the newly formed, "Yamato Fan Club" who were giving Mimi a glare that would scare Piedmon.

_'Great…now everyone is against me…' _Mimi silently glared at a helpless eraser on her desk while the teacher began the lesson, wondering why she even woke up this morning.

Inconspicuously, Yamato scrutinized every inch of her under the cover of his long platinum blond bangs. _'She hasn't changed…not one bit.'_

Unconsciously, he smiled at this thought, not before he realized she was starting to tremble. Bending his head down to look into her eyes, he noticed they were full of fiery rage. He chuckled mentally himself, '_No, she hasn't changed at all.'_

Unconsciously, his hand reached for a silky, long stray of hair that was abstracting his view of the brunette. Moving it away, he saw Mimi snap her head toward him, her eyes widened in shock. Not because he had touched her, but something else…

_'A brunette was running along the path of a breathtaking, incredibly familiar looking forest, her face breaking out into an angelic smile as she saw her destination. _

_A young man with flaxen hair was up ahead at the forest exit, his arms wide open to catch her. She giggled before jumping straight into them, wrapping her slender arms against his neck. _

_The young man smiled affectionately at the young woman as he held her close to him with deep care. _

_"Mine…" he whispered softly into her soft, chocolate colored hair, but loud enough so that the woman could here. She smiled, her almond brown eyes glowing with happiness along with his as she snuggled closer to his chest.'_

The image abruptly ended, leaving Mimi shaken, she looked up at Yamato, her eyes confusing and dazed.

"Matt…?" she whispered in disbelief before her eyes rolled back, her eyes closing as she fainted. The memory too much for her to bare.

Immediately, his arms reached out for her, catching her unconscious form before she met an uncomfortable confrontation with the cold, hard, metallic floor.

_'She called me Matt_..._No one calls me that but…them…'_ Yamato thought, bewildered and somehow…hopeful.

"Mimi!" Sora cried as she quickly got up from her seat, immediately beside Mimi, looking worriedly at her friend. Teary ruby red eyes looked up to Yamato, her front teeth biting her bottom lip gently before she spoke, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," he muttered in puzzled shock, somehow managing to keep the look of concern off his face, before looking back down at Mimi's near lifeless face. "I'll take her to the nurse's office." With one elegant swoop, she was nestled protectively in his strong arms.

"WHAAAAAT!" the 'Yamato Fanclub' screamed in shock. How could SHE, a **non**-member of the 'Yamato Fan Club' be in his arms just like that? It was infuriating!

Yamato glared at them icily before walking out of the room, carrying his precious bundle tightly.

The teacher was beyond confused as she stood in her classroom. The girls were currently enraged with Mimi, which was a very BAD thing.

There was an old saying that was very true in this case: _Hell hath no wrath compared to a woman's scorn._

The guys were the same, but they were mad at Yamato who was taking the class beauty to the nurse's office.

_I shouldn't have chosen this profession…maybe being a trucker would've been safer and less stressful.' _

Shaking her head, knowing it was already too late to change to a different job, the teacher returned back to the chalkboard, rapping it with her knuckles, grabbing the students' attention.

"Back to work now class," she grinned as they all went back to work, complaining why they were in this torture zone. _'Yup, should've been a trucker_._'_

* * *

Yamato arrived in the nurse's office in less then five minutes, knowing the whole outline of the building. He had been in this school a long time ago, just in another life. It proved helpful in many ways. Especially in this case. 

Placing the sleeping brunette on one of the sick beds that furnished the nurse's office, he took a chair that was nearby and sat beside her.

"It's been a long time Mimi," he smiled a heartbreaking smile. "I finally found you after all this time. It took a while, but we finally meet again."

He reached up and brushed back another strand of auburn hair away from her face. "I told you I would stay with you through thick and thin. No matter what."

He sighed, "It's too bad you don't remember me. Maybe…after I've been by your side for a little while, you'll finally remember me." He gently squeezed her hand, "Of us."

Yamato smiled once more, not sadly, but this one was full of hope, something that his brother, both now and then, had told him to keep, especially now after he finally found her. He closed his eyes, and placed his head close to hers, waiting for her to wake up.

However, the soothing sound of Mimi breathing softly, and just the feeling of her presence near his, was enough to make him fall into a dreamless slumber.

It was not the same for Mimi though.


	3. Reawakening the Past

**A Love Once Lost**

**Chapter Title:** Reawakening the Past  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Chapter(s): **3/4  
**Character(s):** Mimi, Lilymon  
**Pairings:** Mimato  
**Word count:** 2,578  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **None

* * *

Mimi absently walked around in a fog-covered area. "Where am I!" she roared, completely exasperated and tired from her long trek around the foggy ground.

Grumbling from exhaustion, she sat down on the ground, staring at a rock that was just sitting innocently in front of her. In the horizon, she saw something flickering a blue light.

"What…is that?" Mimi whispered, getting up and making a mad and frantic dash toward it. _'Please let it be another human, or at least a phone!'_

When she arrived, even more exhausted then earlier, she was shocked to see they were trees. Not JUST trees but trees with T.V. like screens on their trunks. Carefully, she gently touched one of the nearby screens and gasped when she saw it flicker with a familiar image.

The person on the screen had tall spiky brown hair and a cocky grin on his tan face. Tai was the star player in the soccer team, but instead of a ball in his hand like he usually did; there was a small, pink, blob-like creature with ruby red eyes, and two small ribbon-like antenna dangling from its head. Think of it as E.T but no body.

He was in the class next door to her. He was usually seen hanging around with his other soccer buddies. He was currently Sora's crush. Everyone who knew Sora and Tai knew the red haired beauty had a huge crush on Tai. Everyone, except the guy who the crush was directed at.

It flickered again, and there was Sora. She was looking exactly like she usually did. Her orange-red hair was cropped short, perfect for her favorite sport: soccer. Her personality had not changed either since she still had that caring, motherly smile on her face that she was famous for.

Beside her was another pink, blob thingy. Instead of that weird ribbon antenna the other pink blob had, it had a large, blue flower on its head, and large, forest friendly green eyes.

It flickered again, and there was Koushirou, the class genius was there too. He was in a class a few doors down, but he mostly stayed in the back of the class with his other computer buddies. They were friends, but that was only when they were outside of school.

They were usually too busy with their different clique of friends to be able to talk to one another. His incredibly spiky, ruby red hair was the same. His ever present orange and white laptop was on his lap as he sat on a flat boulder nearby.

By his side was a pink being currently looking over his shoulder. It was bald, and didn't have a distinct trademark on it like the others, but it was cute nonetheless. Especially with those creamy, wise, chocolate brown eyes.

Jou, an upperclassman, was talking to a grey, seal thing. Mimi had seen Jou around the school many times, but never actually talked to him. To her knowledge, his appearance hadn't changed either. The young doctor-to-be still had his wavy navy blue hair; pair of thin, silver-rimmed glasses adorning his handsome face.

Floating next to his head was a floating small, brownish-grey, seal with a small tuft of orange hair on its head. It was currently chatting enthusiastically with Joe, while the navy haired man half ignored, half listened to the small creature. They were definitely contrary in personality. They seemed like good friends though.

In the last panel was Kari and T.K. They were her younger friends who she absolutely adored. Kari was sitting beside T.K, chatting happily about something only they knew. On the grass were their two animals that were curled around each other for warmth as they took a small nap.

Kari was the same as she ever was: Slender and petite with short light brown hair. She had garnet eyes that were always twinkling with happiness, especially when they were directed toward T.K.

She gently patted the head of a cat-like creature. It was a creamy white colored animal, with an Egyptian like collar around its neck. It had gorgeous cerulean blue eyes and cute floppy ears.

Next to it, was T.K's animal. It was like an orangey white pig but instead of normal pig-like ears, there were short wings. It too had pretty blue eyes too.

T.K seemed to be pretty cheerful too. She had seen him many times in the past, always accompanied by Kari. His short, spiky blonde hair was in its disheveled state. Adorable baby blues that could make a girl squeal with delight.

The thought of blue eyes suddenly realize that T.K looked an awful like Matt. The chances that they were related were pretty good since the sightings of blondes with blue eyes were incredibly low, especially in Japan.

_'Matt…'_

Suddenly, another screen flickered on. The tree that it was situated on was larger then the others. On its screen were two VERY familiar people.

"Matt!" Mimi shrieked as she felt him wrap his strong arms around her slender figure. "Let go! Come on, we have to meet the others!"

"But we more then enough time until we have to be there," he grinned wolfishly before kissing the nape of her neck. His fun abruptly stopped when Mimi suddenly jabbed him in the stomach, making him tip over.

His arms, which were still wrapped around her waist, were still tightly wrapped around her, and in effect, making them both fall down. Afraid to hurt the treasure in his arms, he flipped her over so that she was on top, and his back took most of the damage from the hard landing.

He grinned slightly when he felt her body sprawl out against his own, her face merely inches away from his. This definitely made up for the seriously bluish-green bruise that was about to be present on his back and behind in the morning.

"I think I deserve some sort of reward for protecting you, right?" Matt grinned once more, a mischievous glint in his normally tranquil blue eyes.

Before she could process the sentence in her head, she saw him raise his head slightly, his lips gently pressing against hers in a chaste but wonderfully delightful torturous kiss. To ease the evident torture he was inflicting on her, he opened his mouth in mid-kiss and gently ran his moist tongue against her swollen, pouty lips, begging for entrance.

She was hesitant. They were undeniably going to be late if she allowed this to continue, but the rational part of her mind was out to lunch, joining her conscious and her saneness.

The blonde mentally grinned as he felt her shyly open her mouth, giving him access to her deliciously warm and wet cavern. He knew he had won this battle, but he didn't have enough time to enjoy gloating for the taste of "_her_" was flooding his mouth, clouding his mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, forgetting everything but the brown-haired angel in his arms.

The group could wait a little longer.

Mimi's eyes widened as she saw the scene unfold before her, her face the color of a cherry by now. "That's me…and Yamato…" Somehow, that name didn't sound right in her mouth. He just didn't seem like Yamato, more like… "Matt…that's me and Matt…"

"Yup, it is," replied a cheery voice. Behind Mimi was what seemed like a fairy or something.

It was about Mimi's height, a little bit taller. On its head was what looked like a giant pink rose. It had large, dark brown eyes and a grin on her face. It had green, thorn-like hair that was about waist length. It had on a cute pink and green, petal like dress and matching, knee-high boots. On her back were clear, dragonfly-like wings.

"Kya! Who are you!" Mimi screamed as she quickly backed away from the fairy.

"I'm Lilymon!" She chirped happily, calmly walking toward the scrambling brunette. "It's been a long time Mimi." She smiled warmly at her, which made Mimi feel a dull pain in her chest, as if she had lost an important friend.

I've missed you very much" The happy, child-like voice disappeared and a serious tone appeared.

"Do I know you?" Mimi asked, trying to cover up the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

"Yes…a long time ago," a warm, reminiscent grin appeared on the flower fairy's face. "You and I were partners…and really good friends."

"Were?"

"You…died…" Lilymon paused, a look of pain crossing her face before she swallowed and continued.

"There was a drunken driver…you pushed Matt out of the way…and…died saving him." Lilymon chocked out the last part. It was obvious that she didn't want to remember that memory.

"I what!" Mimi cried as she felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground. _'I died…saving Matt…? Impossible…'_

Mimi closed her eyes, trying to straighten her jumbled thoughts. Suddenly another flashback of a familiar city appeared before her.

There was a large crowd surrounding something. The woman were crying and holding their frightened children, while the men looked sadly down at what lay before them. A few feet away from the crowd was a car. A large car. A car that had blood on its hood.

Upon closer inspection, she saw Matt. He was crying…

_'Why is he cr…oh_._'_ There in his arms was…her. She was lying in his arms, a large, bloody gash on her forehead. There was blood every. Her body was battered and broken. Mimi saw her other self look up at Matt, slowly lifting up her hand and wiping away the tears.

"Matt…I'll see you again…promise." Mimi's eyes teared up as her other self smiled weakly, her hand still resting on his cheek. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let out a raggedy sigh before her hand fell limp on the ground.

She could see the heartrending expression on his handsome face. With a choked sob, he buried his face into her long brown hair. Nearby, she could hear the sound of the ambulance as it came too late to save the already deceased girl.

Another image appeared before her. It was Matt. There was a car a small distance away. In it was their group of friends. They were all watching him with a forlorn expression.

He was standing before a grave. Mimi took a closer look and saw it was her gravestone.

_'An ephemeral flower that wilted for her beloved'_

_Mimi Tachikawa_.

_December 18, 1985__ – __June 18, 2002_

"Matt…?" she saw him smirk, tears falling from his ocean blue eyes. How could he be smiling at a time like this!

"Happy Birthday Mimi…" he whispered softly. "It's been five months since you…died." He gently placed his left hand on the gravestone, "Mimi…I've missed you. Heh, if you knew what I was going to do, you would be scolding me right now…wouldn't you?"

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes softening. "Are you waiting for me? Wherever you are?"

He pulled out a kitchen knife. It was the same exact one she used to cut up the beef when she used to make him homemade lunches for school.

"You won't have to wait long…because I'll be joining you…very soon," he whispered, raising the knife slightly.

The knife fell forward, toward his heart.

"If you aren't there where I go to, I'll find you. No matter what it takes. No matter how long it takes," he continued, not an ounce of regret in his tearless blue eyes.

The knife hissed in the air as it fell forward toward its intended target.

"Then...when I finally catch you…it'll be just you and me…"

"Matt!" Sora and Tai, the fastest in the group, were running toward Matt, seeing what he was trying to do from the car. They were using every ounce of their strength to try and reach him before he…

_'Mimi…'_

The knife quickly hit its target. Blood splattered all over the gravestone. The body falling limply on top of the gravestone. A pale limp hand slowly reached out for a certain word. To grab it and hold it tenderly for all eternity. 'Mimi.'

"MATT!" Sora cried as she fell to the ground in shock and despair. Tai dropped to his knees as he saw his friend in a pool of his own blood. "No….NOOOO!"

Mimi, the present one, felt the warmth of her tears as they quickly fell from her almond colored eyes. "Matt…"

She slowly reached out to touch his shoulder, but to her dismay, her vision suddenly blurred and she quickly opened her eyes, looking onto the worried face of Lilymon.

"Are you okay! You suddenly fainted and…" the flower sprite lifted her hand and briefly touched Mimi's tearstained cheeks. "You were crying."

"I remember…" Mimi whispered shakily, her body still trembling with her memory. Suddenly, she realized she did remember. All of it!

"I remember!" She stood up resolutely. "I want to see Matt now."

She remembered his face when he first saw her. "He remembered even before he first saw me…" She grinned, wiping the tears away from her face, "I should see him now."

Lilymon stared at Mimi as if she had just died before screaming in delight. Her dragonfly-like wings starting fluttering and the flower fairy rocketed toward Mimi; bringing the brunette down to the ground with a happy glomp. "That's great! Everyone else will be so happy!"

Suddenly, a soft glow appeared before digimon and partner. Mimi brought out a hand and it slowly floated downward toward it. The glowing soon faded and the two finally saw what it was: it was Mimi's digivice. Mimi grasped it and smiled, holding the little blue device close to her chest.

On the small screen, she saw her old friends. The same glow that had appeared in front of Mimi appeared before them. Luckily, they were alone when their digivices appeared.

A look of recognition passed through each of their faces as they grabbed the same device. The same look they had on when they were first sent into the Digital World.

Matt, who was in the nurses office was still sleeping when his Digital device appeared before him. It landed safely be his elbow. The blonde softly grunted in his sleep before nuzzling the unconscious arm next to his head.

"Matt…" Mimi smiled tearfully, trying to contain her unshed tears. She took a wary step toward it, her hand

"It seems…that you are not the only one who regained their memories," Lilymon said, as the screen soon flickered off.

"Yeah…" Mimi nodded before she looked back at her partner who still had her arms wrapped around her neck, in a tight headlock/bear hug. "Why are you in your ultimate form? You're usually Patamon…?"

"I know, but…" a blush appeared before her face, "Some of us Digimon liked being in our Champion or Ultimate forms. So while we waited for you guys to be reincarnated, we trained and managed to stay in the forms we wanted. For different reasons. Like Angemon and Angewomon for example…" her blush deepened.

"You like someone…?" Mimi said teasingly.

Lilymon unlatched herself from Mimi, placed her two index fingers together, and pushed them together, trying to keep her attention away from the embarrassing question.

Mimi smiled before nodding. "I hope the person or thing you like accepts your feelings. I should be going now. Mimi closed her eyes, falling into an infinite swirl of light.

* * *

Shy-Lil-Dreamer- Yup, yup, I updated, I'm awesome that way! Lolz

jul: Tee hee, no worries, I said I would update, and I updated. I already finished it, so I'll update like, weekly, from now on. I just can't garuntee that with my other fics though. -lol-

KoumiLoccness- Nah, I don't flame on characters like that. Sorry if you're disappointed 'cause of that.

Colormyworld- Thank ya! Glad ya liked it. Glad I could update so soon for ya.

DreamAngelSakky- My stories always end up cute, don't you think? Lol, I'm so predictable that way.

Kaye - Thank you, thank you! Updated just like you asked.


	4. A Love That Was Found

A Love Once Lost

**Chapter Title:** A Love That Was Found

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Chapter(s): **4/4**  
Character(s):** Mimi, Yamato, and the whole Digi gang from season 1**  
Pairings:** Mimato, a little Taiora, Takari, and two surprise couples**  
Word count:** 3,132**  
Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **None

----------------------------------------

"What a dream…" Mimi murmured softly, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked curiously, something warm and familiar was in her grasp. In her tightly gripped hand was her blue digivice. Shaking her head, trying to get rid of the rest of her sleepiness, she accidentally bumped her elbow against something hard.

"Mmmph…five more minutes Takeru," a familiar voice whined, muffled by what seemed like a cloth of some sort. She felt movement near her body, making her own body instinctively shy away from.

_'Eep!_' Mimi froze, realizing that she wasn't the only one in the room. Praying to every god, both hers and others, she slowly looked down, preparing herself for the worse.

Yamato was sleeping by her bed; his head nestled by her arm and partially covered by the sheet that had covered her. The final addition in the cute picture, was that a few strands of her long, auburn hair in his loose grip. He was like a sleeping child. Innocent and just plain cute.

"Matt…" Mimi murmured, her vision blurring as she smiled down at Yamato. The memories of her life before and now intertwined in her mind. She remembered the times when she couldn't stand him, like the time she _accidentally_ dumped a bucket of dirty water on his head from her apartment window, him nearly running over her with her bike a few days after that in revenge.

Mimi also remembered the better times. The night he softly serenaded her from outside her window, the neighbors nearby with their lights on, crowding near their windows as they tried to remain invisible, all probably saying how absolutely adorable that was. The next day, she couldn't go anywhere in her apartment complex without kind, mothers cooing how cute they looked together.

The time she was almost late for school, forgetting that the Japanese went to school earlier than Americans, but Matt, who also slept in, gruffly told her to get on the back of his bike, and quickly got them safely to school, only managing to not crash into one old lady near the crosswalk.

Smilingly gently, Mimi leaned down, memorizing every angle of his sweetly sleeping face. For a few seconds, all she did was lay close to him, until the desire for him to wake up was too much.

Slowly, a devious thought cumulated in her mind, a slow scheming smirk appeared on her face. Slowly, Mimi moved toward him, her face moving closer and closer to him until their noses were barley touching. Reverently, she gently placed her lips on his velvet likes ones, their first kiss in a new life.

For a moment, she received no reaction until a pair of sleepy baby blues opened, slightly confused about the barely there contact. His eyes widened at who was kissing him before he pulled away and fell off his chair.

Mimi burst into a fit of laughter as she saw the love of her life…or lives, sprawled on to floor in an undignified heap. She clutched her stomach trying to contain her laughter, "How graceful of you Matt!"

Yamato continued to stare up at Mimi as she nearly suffocated from lack of air, his hand slowly moving up, his hand gently pressed against her cheek. Mimi abruptly stopped laughing at the soft touch. Her eyes softened as she placing her hand against the back of his hand, nuzzling it with her cheek, a content smile on her smiling lips.

"You remember…?"

"Of course I would," Mimi said tenderly, leaning forward until their faces were barely millimeters away from each other.

A thought hit her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mimi clapped her hands together, remembering something she had forgotten earlier. She pulled away, much to Yamato's disappointment, but he remained silent, watching what he was doing with complete utter seriousness which made Mimi giggle mentally, her heart warmed at the familiar sight.

"Ahem," she extended her hand toward him, a friendly smile on her face. "Hello! Welcome to this school! I'm Mimi, Mimi Makoto." She winked, "It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends."

Yamato slowly blinked at the outstretched hand, his mind completely blank at her action. Slowly, a small smile made its way before he accepted the extended hand, shaking it firmly.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to come to this school. I was thinking it would be boring," Yamato tilted his head to the side, a soft smile on his face as he raised her hand to his face, gently kissing the back of it, "Yet, I think I might like it this year." He nodded his head slightly, "I am Yamato Genrou; you however, may call me Matt. It's a pleasure to be here."

A familiar wolf-life gleam appeared in a pair of innocent blue eyes before he raised himself up from the ground with a little help from Mimi. Unexpectedly, he fell forward, right on top of her, his upper body elevated by his elbows that were planted firmly beside her head. His lower body was elevated by his knees, which were on either side of her slender legs. His face was barely in inch away from her face, their noses bumping from time to time.

"Especially since I seem to have such a sexy thing in my class," he murmured, gently brushing his lips against hers, savoring the sweet taste of strawberries. It was most likely from her breakfast an hour or so ago.

"Playboy," she pouted playfully, following along with the act. "You've just met me, yet you're acting as if you've known me before."

Sky blue eyes softened slightly as he set his forehead gently against hers, "I do know you…even before you became Mimi Makoto."

"Is that so Yamato _Genrou_?" Mimi accented his last name, purring softly against his cheek, just happy that he was close to her.

"Of course," Yamato said, an arrogant grin on his face. Seeing her pout once more, he lowered his head down toward hers, capturing her lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss that felt all too familiar.

After a minute or two, oxygen finally had to come in. Releasing his hold on her, he panted lightly as he spoke. "Yes…it's been too long."

Their moment was soon interrupted by the frantic sound of feet. Yamato quickly looked up, rolled off the bed, and landing on the floor once more, both hoping it wasn't a teacher.

_'This is a habit that I do NOT want to get used to,'_ he thought as he gazed back up at a blushing Mimi.

"Mimi! Matt! Are you two there-whoa!" Tai shouted as he slammed open the door and quickly skidded to a halt as he saw the blushing blonde and brunette.

Sora, Koushiro, Jou, T.K, and Kari collided into him because of his abrupt stop. They looked over the spiky brunette's body to look at why he stopped and all of their eyes widened in shock and glee. The girls were the ones who were happy. The guys, well…they were just shocked and embarrassed, all jealous of Matt's boldness with his newfound, or old found, girlfriend.

They really did look like they had just made out a little while ago. Mimi's clothing looked disheveled from the tackle Yamato had done previously. Her hair was sticking in several places and her face was still red. Her lips were slightly swollen and her lip-gloss was slightly smudged.

Yamato, he looked the same as Mimi except his clothes were less disheveled and he only had a slight touch of lip-gloss on his lips from Mimi.

"Ahem…uhh…I guess you remember then…" Tai said, looking at anything that wasn't Mimi and Yamato.

It didn't help that Sora and Kari were giving Mimi the thumbs up sign from behind him, which made Mimi blush an even deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"How about we go to the Digital World since we have our digivices now?" Mimi said softly, her voice interrupting the heavy and uncomfortable tension that had dropped on them.

"Yeah! I want to see Gatomon! I hope she's been okay without me," Kari said as she dragged off T.K, who was followed by an overprotective Tai, who was also followed by the rest of the sweat-dropping group.

Yamato rolled his eyes before getting up, looking back down at Mimi. She blushed before looking back down at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. A thought then struck him. Before Mimi knew it, she was swept up into his strong arms bridal style and being carried toward the computer room.

"Matt! Let me down right now!" Mimi cried as she struggled in his arms.

"Nope, not doing it. I'm not letting you out of might sight. Not EVER," Yamato said. His tone of voice serious and unwavering.

Mimi blinked at his tone and expression before smiling. "If that is what you want, then I'll have to agree." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could never win against your blue eyes back then, and…now," she sighed in false sorrow.

Yamato gently nuzzled her neck in response making her giggle slightly. _'I'm keeping to my promise…I swear I won't let anything happen to you. This time, the ending will turn out good, I swear it.'_

It took the two a minute or to get to the computer room. Waiting for their entrance were a grinning bunch of perverts.

"We didn't do anything!" Mimi argued, another blush forming on her face.

"_Riiiight_…" Sora said, winking at her friend.

"Never mind, let's just go to the Digital World!" Tai whooped with delight as he opened the gate to the Digital World. Pulling out his digivice, he pointed it toward the gate, his body soon disappeared into the computer. Koushiro, Jou, T.K, and Kari soon followed.

Sora was the last to go in. She looked at both Yamato and Mimi, a smirk on her face. Try not to stay too long, 'kay?" With that said, she turned around and disappeared into the computer.

Mimi and Yamato both looked at each other, a grin on their faces, as they took out their digivices from their pockets. Holding Mimi's hand tightly, he opened the Digital gate and they disappeared into the computer.

The group appeared in the Digital World. For a minute, they stood silent, memories of their past adventures running through their minds. A nostalgic smile on all of their faces. They had gained many new friends trying to save the Digital World. At the same time, they had lost many at the cost. It was hard, but they all had moved on forward in their own way.

To all of their immense surprise, they found some of their partners were in either their Champion or Ultimate form.

T.K and Kari found out Patomon and Gatomon, obviously enough, were dating, in their Angel forms.

"So…what about you and T.K?" Angewomon said as she nudged the blushing brunette.

"Umm…" both T.K and Kari turned away from each other, trying to avoid eye contact, their faces the color of a beet.

"Hey Agumon! Why didn't you stay in your Champion form?" Tai said as he embraced his old friend.

"Nah, all of them are too big. Besides, I'm much cuter this way," the mini yellow lizard said as he happily hugged Tai. "Ya got any food on you?"

"Agumon!"

Sora, Koushirou, and Jou found that their partners were still in their rookie forms. Their Champion and up forms were a _tad_ too big for them to be able to maneuver decently in the Digiworld.

"Lilymon!" Mimi cried as she saw her old friend flying up in the air.

"Heya Mimi! Miss me?" The flower fairy said as she landed gracefully on her right foot in front of Mimi. Her arms were outstretched to hug her soon-to-be-crying brunette friend.

"Of course I did!" Mimi sobbed as she quickly placed the green-haired Digimon in a hug/vice grip thingy.

"WereGururumon?" Yamato said in surprise as he turned to see his partner running up quickly in front of him, stopping barely half a foot away from the blonde, panting happily as he nearly tackled his partner. Luckily, WereGururumon knew better than to be emotional in public, especially in front of Matt's _girlfriend_.

The ever-present smirk that was on the blue werewolf seemed to grow even wider, "Yup, it's me."

WereGururumon looked from Yamato, then back to Mimi, his nose twitching slightly. "Your scent is all over Mimi…?"

The blonde grinned, a light blush covering his features as she nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well…"

"I really hope you didn't do what I think you did to her," Lilymon spoke sharply as her black eyes narrowed on Yamato. She had unlatched herself from Mimi, her attention focused on Yamato. Her hands were on her hips, her feet lightly tapping the ground.

"WHAT! NO!" Mimi cried as she blushed brightly.

"Good," Lilymon nodded slightly, a flicker of relief passing through her eyes as she reattached herself onto her partner.

Suddenly, WereGururumon broke the uncomfortable tension that had befallen the quartet by dragging Lilymon toward a different direction. "You can bond with Mimi later. She and Yamato need to catch up."

"What! No way, I'm not leaving her with mpfh-" Lilymon's voice was soon muffled by WereGururumon's large paw as he pried her away from Mimi, her eyes DEFINTLY showing her rage.

"We'll see you two lovebirds later," the werewolf winked mischievously before walking away, a struggling Lilymon still in his arms.

Mimi and Yamato chuckled as they watched the duo leave and soon disappear before they realized they were alone.

"Well…" Mimi blushed slightly, all this going a little too fast for her again.

"Now that we're alone…" Yamato's grinned turned sly as he pulled Mimi toward him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, he began gently kissing her neck, leaving a small mark of possession on her.

"Matt…"

Her small and timid voice made him turn his attention away from her delicious neck and toward her shy eyes.

"I have a question…"

"Shoot, I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability."

"How…how did you remember me? Even though I didn't remember you?" Mimi blurted out, turning her head away from his piercing gaze.

"Because…" He brought up a hand, gently cupping Mimi's chin and raising up so that he could look into her honey brown eyes. "I made a promise; a promise that I would be with you forever, even if I had to follow you in death and into another life. No matter what you looked like, I would always know it would be you. If I didn't find you wherever I was reborn, as soon I was old enough, I would look for you until my death."

He paused for a moment, a somewhat guilty look on his face, but continued. "The second part of that promise is to keep you safe in THIS life since I couldn't keep you safe last time. I swear, whatever happens, I WILL protect you" he said all this nonchalantly, making Mimi's eyes slowly water.

"You…why did you…"

"Simple," he said quickly, cutting her off, smiling down at her. "I love you," he whispered, gently leaning downward and catching her silky lips into a passionate, yet tender kiss that would blew her mind away.

When he finally freed his prisoner from her fervent confines, he gently placed his forehead next to his. To his delight and triumphant, she was out of breath, her eyes dazed and full of love and pleasure.

"So, does that answer you question?"

"Yes."

That one word was soon lost in the wind as Mimi leaned up and caught Yamato's lips with hers, her long pent up emotions of love, sadness, relief, and happiness mixing into his. Love for the love she felt for him. Sadness for what she felt about the past. Relief for finding him once more. Moreover, happiness….well…that was obvious. She was just happy to be with her beloved and group of friends again.

Elsewhere, in a bush nearby, Lilymon was watching her partner, an imp-like grin on her face. Her anger from earlier was completely forgotten. WereGarurumon was with her, making sure she didn't get herself into any trouble because of her eavesdropping.

Lilymon turned around and stretched languidly against the tree that was coincidentally behind her. "They seem to be happy now…"

WereGarurumon nodded as he sat close to her, trying his best to keep his wolf ears from sticking up or the preoccupied couple might see them. Even though the chances were slim, that would be happening anytime soon, it was better to be careful sometimes.

If he could blush, he would've been beet-red by now. This felt too much like they were intruding on some intimate situation, which was true.

Lilymon could sense her friends' discomfort and crawled where the blushing lupine was sitting. Leaning against his shoulder, she sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you along with me. I must be a nuisance to you…"

The blue wolf smiled before gently wrapping a strong paw around her slim shoulders. "Nah, it's been fun. Never a dull moment really."

"Really?"

"_Really_."

"Are you sure?"

WereGarurumon laughed at her persistence, but answered, "Yes, I'm _sure_."

Without warning, the flower sprite leaned up and kissed the wolf's soft snout. A small blush was on her face when she leaned down. "Thank you. That was one of the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."

It was hard to see what WereGarurumon was thinking since…well…since his face couldn't really show his emotions. Luckily, his eyes were always a window of emotional information. Currently, they were confused, embarrassed, and oddly, filled with hope.

Maybe…there was a chance for him to be with the green-haired beauty. Slim chance, but if Yamato could fall for Mimi and vice-versa, even though they seemed like the most unlikely couple, maybe she could fall for him.

Carpe Diem.

Yamato had said that to him before he had nervously asked Mimi out on a date. To the wolf's relief, Mimi had happily accepted. Brushing the tiny, itty-bitty, annoying voice that told him that this was a bad idea, he spoke up.

"Lilymon?"

"Yes?"

"How…how about a date?"

"What kind of date? With friends or…"

"Just you and me…alone…" came the tense answer.

"I would love to WereGururumon," Lilymon said leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his scruff. "How about right now? Mimi and Yamato seem to be…caught up. The others won't mind if we aren't there."

A wolfish grin, similar to Yamato's appeared on WereGururumon canine face. _'This could work out after all.'_

-------------------------------------

SS: I can't believe I forgot about this. O.o; I thought I uploaded it a while ago before my computer totally crashed, and I had to restart EVERYTHING. u.u; Anyway, done with the sob story.

Uhh…ahem…yeah…-grins sheepishly- It was so messed up since I was in hurry to finish it before my creative day was over. In addition, I thought I would even it out to be easier to read. :3 I'm not sure how Lilymon and WereGururumon are able to stay in their ultimate forms, but if there's a will, there's a way. –smiles-


End file.
